Jackie Catches a Cold
" |image = PB&J.jpg |number = Season 2, Episode 2 |code = 202 |airdate = April 29, 2019 |featured = N/A |previous = "The Power-Cut" |next = "Ice Cream and Lollipops"}}" " is the 2nd episode of Playtime with Jackie from the second season. Summary Jackie fakes sick because she doesn't want to do her piano lesson. Plot Prologue Keira's school bus usually arrives at Keira's House. Just as it reaches it, Jackie runs out of her house and grabs Keira off the bus. Keira's bus driver had to drive slowly because someone grabbed Keira off the bus. Main episode Jackie is very excited to see Keira as she shows her "Light It Up Blue" lightbulb to her. Jackie loves Keira's lightbulb. She mentions that Melissa is making pb&j for her, so Keira leads her to the doorstep. Jackie knocks on the green door. Melissa comes out and Jackie asks her if Keira can have pb&j and orange juice with her. Melissa replies and goes back inside to get them. A moment later, Melissa serves Jackie and Keira plates of pb&j and cups of orange juice. During their pb&j snack, Jackie asks Keira if she likes the pb&j. Keira thinks the taste is pretty good. When she takes a sip of orange juice, it tastes like oranges. Keira doesn't like oranges somehow. After that, Jackie tells Keira if that she doesn't feel well. Her nose is all stuffed up and her throat is sore. Keira realizes that Jackie is sick with a cold. It all started when Jackie is having trouble sleeping and gets her nose stuffed up in the middle of the night. Jackie couldn't sleep right because of her nose bothering her and she's not doing piano today. After Jackie and Keira eat pb&j, they are about to ride some bikes, but Keira's scooter is missing. She can't ride with Jackie without her scooter. 10 minutes later, Jackie is already riding her red bike. Keira has nothing to ride with, so Melissa decides to get Jackie's electric scooter for her to ride with. Before Keira can ride the electric scooter, Melissa simply and carefully reads the instructions below the scooter's handle: 1. Turn the power on. 2. Push the scooter with your foot. Make sure to get a good roll going (about 3 mph.) 3. Press the throttle. 4. The motor will now engage. Keira knows how to ride Jackie's electric scooter. She kicks the red "ON" power with her foot, pushes the scooter with her foot, and presses the gray throttle. The scooter immediately goes really fast. It once again sounds like a motorcycle. When Keira rides down the street with it, it zooms past Eleanor's House and the yellow "Dead End" sign. The scooter then zooms back to where Jackie is. After Keira rides Jackie's electric scooter, she gets so sweaty. Melissa is about to loan purified water bottles for Jackie and Keira if they are thirsty. Jackie realizes that her school bus may be coming shortly and it usually comes around 3:29pm. At that time, Jackie hears her bus from afar. The bus door opens as Eleanor and Will get off the bus. Jackie sees them as the bus door closes behind them and inside the bus, Jackie's bus driver waves at Jackie because she didn't pick her up this morning. Jackie tells Keira that she missed her bus this morning and her bus number is 14. Melissa just served Jackie and Keira healthy water bottles on the doorstep. Jackie explains to Melissa that she missed her bus this morning and she forgot to complain about her daily piano lesson. Melissa sighs and tells Jackie that she's supposed to be at school and she just missed one day from school. Keira asks Melissa if she can play inside her house, but Melissa tells her not today. Today is Monday and Jackie has piano today. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keira Kiger Supporting Characters: * Melissa Guida * Eleanor Lawson (no lines) * Will Lawson (no lines) * Jackie's Bus Driver (first appearance, hand seen) * Mailman (first appearance) * Keziah Patterson (flashback) * Fushion Patterson (flashback) * Nylah Patterson (flashback) * Tashira Patterson (flashback) * Sam Guida * Opal * Greg (first appearance) * Louis Pasquale (first appearance) Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Keira's House Trivia * This is the 1st episode to feature Coloring Fun. * This is the 6th episode where the setting takes place outside. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Full-length episodes